


You'll Never Find a Rainbow if You're Looking Down

by MyGeeknessIsAQuivering (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: I AM REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY GUYS, I had to do it, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyGeeknessIsAQuivering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is crushed, so Chase tries to help him see a rainbow.<br/>(Based on my favourite quote ever, from Charlie Chaplin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Find a Rainbow if You're Looking Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everybody, please don't stop reading my stuff because you hate me for this.

Riley was crushed. Devastated. Numb. Empty.  
He was gone. His best buddy Rubik of 11 years was gone.  
Riley lay on his bed, his head in his pillow. His tears had long since dried up. He had nothing left to cry.  
Matt had called him at work earlier, and Kendall-Miss Morgan, knowing how much Rubik meant to him, gave him the rest of the day off.  
There was a light tap on Riley's bedroom door and he looked up. "Come in," he croaked, rubbing his eyes.  
Chase walked in awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about Rubik, mate."  
"Thanks, Chase."  
"Um, can I sit?" Chase asked, pointing at the bed. Riley nodded.  
Suddenly a wave of new tears crashed out of Riley's eyes, and Chase's arms snaked around his friend's shaking shoulders. There Riley sat, sobbing into Chase's hoodie for ten minutes.  
"Hey," Chase said. "Listen, Riley. When my cat died-"  
"You had a cat?" Riley interrupted. "You seem like a Rottweiler person. So what was your cat called?"  
"Tiger-Wiger Fluffy Paws. Or just Tiger for short."  
Riley snickered, despite his tears.  
"Anyway, when Tiger, and Chloe's hamster Squishy-Cheeks died, Mum said to us, you'll never find a rainbow if you're looking down," Chase said wisely.  
"Charlie Chaplin said that, didn't he?" Riley asked.  
"Yep. So allow a few days for grieving, duh, but then put your head up and try to be brave. Also listening to inspirational songs help," Chase cracked, and Riley laughed again.  
"Thanks, Chase. I feel a little better now."  
"No problem, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you come at me with torches and pitchforks through your screen, just know I couldn't think of any other devastating scenario where Chase could comfort Riley. So, yeah. Check out my story Little Aqua Ranger. Accepting requests!
> 
> I am very sorry to say that the real-life Tiger-Wiger Fluffy Paws passed away. May he rest in peace.   
> And I got his name wrong too. It's Fluffy Boots, not Paws. Sorry Laurie.


End file.
